


Спать с тобой

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Enemy Lovers, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Спать с тобой — это самоубийство.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Спать с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на песню Алёны Швец — Самый быстрый способ  
> "Спать с тобой - это самоубийство, самый быстрый способ покончить с жизнью".

Спать с Торфинном — это самоубийство.

Видеть, как он непривычно податливо ложится на спину, подставляя себя под прикосновения, запрокидывает лицо, тяжело дышит, это невозможно. Удивительная легкость, с которой тот отдаётся, пьянит и кружит голову. Аскеладд не сдерживается, припадает жадно к пухлым искусанным губам, грубо проталкивает язык, чтобы огладить нёбо, вырвать из горла надрывный стон, подмять под себя, упиться и захлебнуться тем, что сейчас ему дают. Разумные доводы умирают под толщей жарких и сумасбродных желаний, ведь какая разница, что будет завтра, если в эту минуту, в это короткое мгновение, у него есть Торфинн — до пошлого близкий, почти врастающий в его суть, необходимый и попросту удушающий. Нужнее воздуха. С ним и задохнуться-то не жалко ничуть.

— Ас… Аскеладд!

И имя сорванное с губ вместе с очередным горячечным поцелуем лихорадит кровь. Оно — кроткое и на самом-то деле вовсе не его — заставляет желать большего, поэтому Аскеладд рукой придавливает Торфинна к кровати, чтобы отстраниться и развести тощие ноги, между которых до дрожи приятно устроиться. Непроизвольно взгляд сам цепляется за возбужденный член мальчишки и впалый гладкий живот в переплетении шрамов.

— Скажи, — Аскеладд сглатывает, нависая над ним, готовый в сотый раз выйти победителем и растоптать заскорузлую гордость. Одна фраза до полной капитуляции. До гребаной точки невозврата и свободного падения его отделяют несколько слов, после чего он возьмёт ему причитающееся — ядовитое. Выпьет и не подавится. Убьёт себя чужими руками, как Торфинн того и хотел.

— Я… пожалуйста… — не хватает воздуха, дыхание сбивается, язык лениво перекатывается во рту, и выдать хоть что-то осознанное не выходит.

— Скажи.

— Ас-скеладд… пожалуйста, сделай это.

Ему до сих пор стыдно обличать то, что между ними происходит, в конкретные формы. Ярко-красный румянец разливается по точёным скулам, разжигается пожарищем по всей шее, буквально топит смущённого Торфинна в сладком багрянце, что лишь ещё сильнее распаляет их обоих.

Аскеладд, понимая, что большего не добиться, решает не тянуть. Член мягко входит внутрь. Торфинн тут же выгибается дугой и шипит от дискомфорта, несмотря на то, что успел растянуть себя, от неожиданно резкой боли он впивается острыми ногтями в плечи Аскеладда, сжимает до скрипа зубы, но не просит остановиться. Нет, только не после того долгого томительного ожидания на грани отчаяния. Надо перетерпеть. Эта боль не привычная, совсем не похожая на былые ранения, это… другое. Это отчего-то необходимое. Словно без неё жить дальше не получится.

И да, Торфинн понимает почему. Давно уже не маленький, пускай и злобный по-прежнему.

До смешного.

— Торфинн?

Кажется, он слишком забылся. Аскеладд внимательно смотрит в его глаза, не пытаясь пока двигаться дальше, видимо, даже у такого ублюдка есть какие-то причины быть осторожнее. На абсурдное подобие заботы — несвоевременной и извращённой — Торфинн скалится в улыбке, дерзя:

— Боишься сломать свою игрушку?

В отместку следует резкий толчок, выбивающий из лёгких последние остатки воздуха. Рот приоткрывается в немом крике, и его тут же накрывают влажные губы, увлекая в новый поцелуй, но уже более грубый — не ради удовольствия. Аскеладд целует Торфинна, чтобы заткнуть и не вслушиваться, не дать себя отравить раньше времени, просто чтобы обмануть и обмануться, будто бы завтра всё будет как и до этого. Те же язвительные перебранки, драки, пронзительные взгляды, полные кислотной ненависти и холодного презрения.

Каждое новое движение глушит неуместные тревоги наслаждением. Входить в Торфинна восхитительно до безумия, до дрожи в ногах и калёной стали, разливающейся горячим потоком по всему телу. Он сейчас и может только что кусаться да царапаться, потому что характер, потому что всё ещё гордый, блять, до истончившейся зубной эмали гордый. Даже лёжа под Аскеладдом, растраханный и ведомый, строит из себя не пойми кого. Из-под опущенных век смотрит остро, почти вспарывает то холодное презрение, под которым Аскеладд прячет последнее живое, человеческое, ранимое и привязанное — давно уже торфинново.

Нельзя ведь к нему было не привязаться. Как и нельзя сейчас вновь и вновь не двигаться внутри него, выбивая один за другим стоны и всхлипы, доводя и себя, и его по помрачения рассудка, когда на уме только низменно-инстинктивное. Владеть и вдавливать в матрас. Сцеловывать яд с губ и травиться. Спать и убиваться.

Торфинн начинает задыхаться, и Аскеладд понимает, что тот почти близок к тому, чтобы кончить.

— Я почти!..

Звуки соприкосновения кожи становятся чаще, громче, темп — быстрее. Аскеладд и сам больше не может, потому вдалбливается резче, чем следовало бы, причиняя опять боль на пару с изощрённым удовольствием. Ещё, ещё и ещё. До тех пор, пока не изливается спермой в стонущем Торфинне, что на несколько мгновений раньше обмяк и расслабился.

Жаль, что остаться вместе на ночь — непозволительная роскошь. Им надо продолжать играть в ненависть, разжигать внутри друг друга целые пожары, забывать о лучшем ради долга, сражаться и убивать, чтобы оказаться в итоге убитыми.

Своими же руками.


End file.
